Patch 0.3.0
__NOWYSIWYG__ New Features * Number of possible action points has been increased. The basic action points are increased from 2 to 3 and for every four city levels an additional action point is gained (previously it was every five levels) * New building "Forester's House". Increases the production of building material in the town. * New building "Glassblower". Increases the production of crystal glass in the town. * New building "Winegrower". Increases the production of wine in the town. * New building "Stonemason". Increases the marble production in the town. * New building "Alchemist's Tower". Increases the production of sulphur in the town. * New building "Carpenter". Decreases the amount of building material needed during all building and production enterprises in the town. * New building "Architect's Office". Decreases the amount of marble needed during all building and production enterprises in the town. * New building "Optician". Decreases the amount of crystal glass needed during all building and production enterprises in the town. * New building "Wine Press". Decreases the amount of wine needed during all building and production enterprises in the town as well as in the tavern. * New building "Firework Test Area". Decreases the amount of sulphur needed during all building and production enterprises in the town. * Now several warehouses can be built in one town. The capacity of each individual warehouse is added together to give one total amount of storage * On the "Build building" screen each individual building is accordingly linked with its entry in Ikipedia. * World map revised. Now you can navigate the map via Drag & Drop. * Portrayal of troop movements on the military advisor screen have been revised. * There are six new research areas. The first one is 'Better raw material production' for the five new buildings, which also brings about a bonus for the raw material production; as well as five new research areas for the buildings that bring about a cost reduction. * The construction time of the buildings has been changed. On lower levels, the construction takes a little bit longer, but now the time needed for building upgrades in the higher levels has been drastically reduced. * Pillaging revised. From now on you can decided how many transporters you want to use when you send your troops out on a pillaging mission. The transporters then take as many units as they can with them (so long as there are enough goods available to fill them to full capacity). The loading time is not dependent on the port of destination, but on the amount of transporters. Everyone can load 15 goods per minute. You cannot pillage gold any more, only goods! * Storage capacity of trade ships has been increased to 500. * Traveling time has been reduced, army units on land have got different speeds (eg. Gyrocopter are the fastest). * All prices have been changed: Almost all of the building, unit, ship, research and upgrade prices have been changed. Maintenance has been reduced (eg. 30 gold / bombardier); the worth of units and ships have also been heavily changed, and mostly reduced; barely any of the arrangements have changed (eg. the mortar vessel has the function resist and is therefore set to defense). Palaces and Governor's residences have become cheaper, most of the others have therefore become more expensive. The warehouse capacity now increases arithmetically (8000 / building level for every resource). The loading speed of the trading port has been increased, at higher levels the speeds increase faster (Level 10: 398 to 437). The first Cargo Ships cost much more (ex. 7th Cargo Ship with Wonder: from 1,648 to 2,859; increase of 73.5%), but the later ones cost much less (70th Cargo Ship without Wonder: from 935,790 to 93,465; decrease of 90%). * The production of luxury goods has been doubled. Bugs Fixed * Towns cannot be deleted when spies are on their way to that particular town. * Different indication errors from tool tips. * Error in the order of members in the alliance-member list * The "Defend town"- button has not been deactivated, because there were no trade ships available. * The "Retreat fleet" - button in the trading port has only withdrawn the first fleet in the waiting line. * At the termination of the trade treaty, all other contracts with the player were also terminated. * The military agreements were not terminable. * Troop relocation has been displayed as an attack in the military overview. * If returning warships come in contact with blocked harbor, they are rerouted to avoid battle. * When the tavern was demolished, the contentment of the citizens did not decrease. * Indication error in the mouse over of the raw material deposit. * The detection probability of spies on their way to and from the mission was displayed incorrectly. The time to get back is always zero. * Indication error in the raw material deposit- donation list, if the player owns more than one town on the island. * If stationed units are called back, the action point changes towns. * While a building was being upgraded, the description link of the building did not work. * In the shipping view, the name of the town leader was sometimes displayed incorrectly. * On the research page, the required research time was incorrect, because the research had already been completed. * The point display on the alliance page did not correspond with the points on the high score list. * The detection risk of each spy mission has been constantly displayed incorrectly. * Scattered military units have been displayed as attacks on the military adviser screen.